Clothes
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Sawamura wears what he wants and Chris is left trying to figure out if he should do something about it or not #TAGS# Crossdressing, Sawamura x All, Friends to Lovers, Grinding##


Chris wasn't sure if he was having a dream or a nightmare.

Being on the Seido baseball team did not leave the players much free time. Almost all free time was devoted to practice. Students would even miss their class trips and practice instead – that is how diligently they strive for Koshien. It was a rare day where everyone had the day off. It was mandatory to have actual time to rest. That didn't mean that most of the first and second string didn't still go out and do light training. Instead of swinging the bat 100 times they swung 60 instead, instead of throwing 80 pitches the pitchers threw 45 instead. There was just no way to not train for a whole day.

Now the thing about 'days off' is that anyone could wear whatever they want. There was no regulation in uniforms, no rules on what they could or could not wear and because of that everyone just wore whatever they felt most comfortable in.

For Chris that meant he would wear his most comfortable pair of jogging pants and whatever clean t-shirt he had laying around. Actually, that seemed like it was the usual for most of the team.

However there was one outlier that Chris had not counted on.

No matter where he was or what he was doing, Sawamura was the most outlandish person around – and during their 'day off' was no exception. 

* * *

Sawamura Eijun was currently running with both Furuya and Kominato as part of their light training. The other 2 first years were trailing the southpaw pitcher, which was nothing new as Sawamura had endless stamina and energy. No, what was different was that the other two first years were blushing and as Chris looked around the field he noticed that they weren't the only ones. To make sure that he wasn't dreaming he subtly pinched himself.

It hurt. So it wasn't a dream.

Okay then.

Sawamura Eijun was currently wearing a pink crop top with the words in English "Pitches get stuff done" with a small picture of a baseball underneath the words. He was also wearing the tightest black pair of bicycle shorts, so short they hugged his -ahem- very round behind. It wasn't until Sawamura made a turn on the field that he noticed the back of his shorts had the words 'Hit This' in gold lettering. Sawamura's midriff was bare and he was sweating lightly, making his golden skin glow in the summer heat.

It wasn't until he heard Shirasu exclaim in pain and Jun apologizing profusely that he realized that everyone around had either stopped training or were making mistakes. If Chris didn't put a stop to this someone might get injured.

"Sawamura!" called Chris as he took in the faces around him. A lot of the third years were either glaring at him or nodding toward him, hoping that Chris had this well in hand. That was far from what was going through his mind but he couldn't just do _nothing._ Sawamura waved away Kominato and Furuya and jogged over to where Chris was standing.

"Good morning, Chris-senpai!" chirped Sawamura not even embarrassed about his outfit.

Chris rubbed his eyes and looked to the sky asking any deity out there for strength.

"What are you doing?" asked Chris as he took in Sawamura's outfit from up close.

_Oh God, it's even better up close..._ thought Chris as a blush started staining his cheeks.

Sawamura looked at him dumbly. "Uh, running before breakfast?"

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I meant with," he cut himself off as he just flicked his hand encompassing Sawamura's whole being.

Finally something clicked in Sawamura's brain. "Oh!" He twirled. "Isn't this great? Wakana sent me the new one she found."

The words 'new one' stuck in Chris' head and he realized this wasn't the only outfit Sawamura had in his arsenal.

"Just... stretch and we can throw a bit in the bullpen before classes start."

It looked as if literal stars were in Sawamura's eyes as he looked at Chris, his eyes bright and large.

"Yosh!" cheered Sawamura as he ran off to grab someone to help him stretch.

"Chris-senpai is going to catch my balls!"

A furious blush overtook Chris' face and he could hear the rest of the team laughing.

It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

Sawamura had managed to drag Furuya to be his stretching partner as the two pitchers would often train together.

Chris did his own basic warm up as he looked on. When he had caught the other members of the team ignoring their practice in order to watch how flexible Sawamura was as he bent over his butt wriggling in the air he had shot them all a furious look.

He could hear Miyuki teasing him and Kuramochi's gleeful laugh. Jun was blushing like a virgin maiden and even Tanba, Kawakami, and Zono seemed affected, all the teens sporting blushes across their faces, especially when Sawamura sat on the ground and Furuya pressed against his back, almost bending the southpaw in half. Even Furuya was affected as he was the one spreading his palms along the naked expanse of Sawamura's back, the short crop top having risen even higher, revealing even more tantalizing skin.

The rest of practice went off without a hitch since Chris and Sawamura escaped to the bullpen. Once they finished for the morning Chris couldn't help it, he sidled up to Sawamura and ruffled his hair, praising him lightly.

Sawamura's face brightened like the sun and Chris could feel his heart constrict in his chest. 

* * *

The team had a reprieve from Sawamura's extreme wardrobe as practice resumed as normal.

At one point Kuramochi had tried to go through Sawamura's wardrobe in order to embarrass the southpaw, but at the first touch of something frilly and lacy he had retreated with a heated blush across his face.

Sawamura was the least affected out of everyone. He didn't see anything wrong with what he wore nor did he care what the others said.

Chris had overheard him and Kominato discussing his clothes one day and Sawamura just confessed that having grown up in the small town of Nagano that he had a great base of friends and his closest was the girl Wakana. They had always shared clothes and since no one had ever said anything about what he chose to wear Sawamura had seen nothing wrong with his choices. 

* * *

Another fateful 'day off' approached and Chris could almost cut the tension in the air. Everyone wondered what Sawamura would wear this time and the teen certainly had not disappointed.

Jogging lightly behind Furuya and Kominato was Sawamura. Actually the more Chris looked the more he noticed that Furuya and Kominato hadn't managed to escape from Sawamura unscathed.

All three boys had some assortment of hair clips, barrettes, and bows in their hair and it was tastefully done. Kominato was sporting a blush but Furuya had taken his new hairstyle in stride. Practice came to a sudden halt as the first-years entered the field, Sawamura taking the lead.

He had on his usual running shoes but that's where the similarities to his training outfits ended. He was wearing a tight pair of yoga pants that came just below his knees, he had on a yellow spaghetti-strap tank top and layered over was a slightly large white shirt that was tied in a knot over his stomach, one of his shoulders bare. His hair was also adorned like the other two boys and Chris could feel something in his stomach constrict.

Sawamura looked _cute._

Afternoon practice was a mess but they somehow made it through unscathed. Chris had made sure that none of the upperclassmen said anything demeaning to their first year's. Since the coach never supervised these practices it was up to Chris and Tetsu to keep everyone in line. Tetsu wasn't too much help but at least he kept Zono and Jun occupied. Kuramochi and Miyuki kept whispering to one another but it seemed they kept to themselves, probably discussing the rest of Sawamura's wardrobe. After the booty-shorts incident, Chris made sure to pull Miyuki aside and practically use the hero-worship the other teen had going in order to stop him from saying anything to Sawamura.

As the sun began to set practice was also drawing to a close.

"Sawamura," called out Chris, trying to not be distracted with Sawamura's outfit. As soon as his voice touched Sawamura's ears the other teen perked up and ran immediately toward him in boundless energy.

"Yes Chris-senpai?"

Chris swallowed thickly. "Let me help you stretch then we can hit the bullpen." Chris could already feel his hands begin to sweat. He wasn't sure what had prompted him to offer but after he had watched Furuya stroke that sun-kissed skin he knew he wouldn't allow any one else to touch Sawamura that way again.

Sawamura's face took on a pink hue as he flushed lightly. "Y-yes, lets!" he stuttered out. They found a spot a bit away from the rest of the team but Chris could feel their burning and jealous gazes cut across the field.

Sawamura's skin was even warmer and softer than Chris imagined. It was supple and flexible and it gave Chris _ideas._

When he had Sawamura on the ground, bending the younger teen in half, Chris' upper body practically covering his back with his weight he heard Sawamura make a weird sound.

"Am I hurting you?" asked Chris, his voice soft and caressing straight into Sawamura's ear. A furious red blush exploded across Sawamura's cheeks and Chris was intrigued.

"Ah, no, it doesn't hurt. You can press harder if you want," he replied as he bit his lower lip, his voice husky.

Heat spread through Chris – it shot through his heart, down his chest and pooled in his lower belly. He pressed down on Sawamura harder, feeling the other teen's breath hitch as Chris practically enveloped him.

"That should do it," said Chris softly slowly moving away. He was so happy he wore baggy pants at the moment otherwise he would be hard-pressed to hide the bulge in his pants.

Sawamura wasn't as lucky. The tight pants he had been wearing left nothing to the imagination and he struggled to get a hold of himself. His face was set in a permanent flush and the slightest hint of tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. It seemed there was something he would be embarrassed about.

Taking pity on him Chris whispered a soft, "it's alright," and gently ushered Sawamura to the supply shed away from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry!" said Sawamura as he tried to hide away his erection. It was quite obvious in those pants and Chris swallowed, his mouth suddenly watering.

"Sawamura, was it something I did?" asked Chris, making sure to keep his voice even in order to not scare Sawamura away.

Sawamura couldn't voice a reply but he nodded his head repeatedly. Chris got closer to him and placed a hand in his shaggy hair. "What did I do?" asked Chris softly, straight into Sawamura's ear. He was flattered that he could rile up Sawamura so easily and pressed his advantage.

Sawamura squeaked and it was one of the cutest things Chris had ever heard. "Was it when I did this?" asked Chris as he removed his hand from Sawamura's head and ran it against his back, moving up and down his spine. Sawamura's body swayed closer as he pressed his chest against Chris'.

"Yes," he hissed out, leaning his body even more on Chris.

"Is this okay?" asked Chris, not wanting to get too carried away. He knew how he felt about Sawamura but he didn't want to take advantage of the younger boy. The hero-worship was obvious and he did not want to do something that they would both regret by pushing too hard or too fast.

In reply Sawamura took Chris' his face between his hands and drew his face downward. Catching on, Chris leaned down and they shared a kiss. It was like everything Chris ever wanted and dreamed of. Sawamura's lips were soft, he smelled wonderful and Sawamura wanted him back. They met in the middle again and kissed once more. This time it was more heated than before. Neither really knew what they were doing but they made up for it in exuberance and passion. Next thing they knew Chris was shoved against the closed door of the shed with Sawamura flush against him, grinding on him without knowing what he was doing and only knowing that it felt so good.

Chris gasped, Sawamura moaned and once they found their rhythm, grinding their erections against one another they each came with the other's name on their lips.

It was much further than Chris had planned to take the encounter with Sawamura, but just like with everything else Sawamura steamrolled right past his carefully laid plans and threw everything to the wind.

They caught their breath, panting into each other's mouth and only just realized what they had done.

Both teens sported red blushes splayed across their faces, suddenly shy after what they had done.

They took a moment to rearrange their clothing and hair and caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing. It was utterly ridiculous to be embarrassed about expressing their feelings and desire for one another.

"Can we do that again?" asked Sawamura, face still flushed from their make-out session. Chris pulled Sawamura close to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We can, if you want."

"I want! I mean, yes please."

Chris chuckled. Sawamura was shy and formal about the weirdest things but Chris wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

"So are you saying you don't like how I dress?" asked Sawamura as he lounged against Chris as the third-year played with his hair, trying to remember how to braid hair like Sawamura had shown him.

Sawamura was currently wearing an over-sized baby-blue sweater and a skimpy pair of white shorts that were tight in all the right places.

"Not at all, I love seeing you wear anything you feel comfortable in. That's the most appealing thing to me."

Sawamura's insides melted at that confession.

"It's just that the rest of the team might be...a little hard to deal with if you keep dressing the way you do."

"Huh? What do you mean, Chris-senpai?" asked Sawamura as he tried to turn around to face Chris. Chris didn't let him and continued to run his fingers through Sawamura's hair. They were seated on the floor, Sawamura practically in his lap. It was one of the rare occurrences that Kanemaru had left them alone in Chris' dorm.

"Just that you're too cute, Sawamura," he whispered in the other teens ear. Sawamura laughed at the feeling.

"So what? How is that my fault? Why should I have to change myself to make other people feel comfortable?"

At that Chris stumbled to find an adequate answer but could not come up with anything. Sawamura was right. If the team couldn't handle it then they would have to find a way to deal with it. It wasn't fair to have Sawamura stop wearing the clothes he felt comfortable with just because it distracted the team.

"Well, as long as I am the only one helping you stretch then I see no reason to wear whatever you want," replied Chris with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Oh really?" said Sawamura, feeling adventurous. He got himself out of Chris' hold and flipped himself over, straddling Chris' lap and facing the other teen. He could see how affected Chris was and he flourished under the attention. He leaned forward and boldly kissed Chris.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

The 'days off' that followed were an exercise in restraint for the rest of the team, especially since Sawamura's wardrobe became even more elaborate, but Chris looked on fondly, content in the knowledge that the rest of the team was welcome to look, but not touch.

That was for him alone.

**End.**


End file.
